.50 Cal Carbine
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = *32 (post-15.3.0) *57 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 450)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military-themed|cost = 375 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The .50 Cal Carbine is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a dark-colored carbine with the fixed stock, 4X scope, large .50-caliber magazine, front grip, medium-length slightly wide barrel and the bayonet. The stock consists of the switch fire, bolt (on the player's in-game side), and the ejection port on the opposite side. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, mediocre capacity, great mobility and outstanding accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal devastating damage. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *This weapon features the godlike accuracy, meaning that you can use this in all ranges, provided that you are skilled in long ranged attacks. *This weapon deals good damage at medium to long range or in maps like King of the Hill and D-Day. This is useful for targeting players who try to get out of the map via a glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. *This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and its ammo capacity is good. *The .50 Cal Carbine itself is powerful, though it is advised to save its ammo for tougher opponents. *Use the 4X scope to easily snipe enemies in long ranges. *In Flag Capture, you can spam this weapon through walls or ground if you suspect that there are players traveling through the underground tunnels. *Try to conserve your ammo and use it sparingly as this weapon only has 30 rounds. Try to get more accurate and consistent shots with this weapon. **Only spam this weapon when you know you can and the shots on your opponent. *Due to its slightly high mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. *Its wall break ability is infinitely powerful, since its bullets has an ability to go through infinite amount of soild objects, while retaining its power. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. **However, take note that skilled players can still hit you in long ranges. A safe way to take these users out would be to hide behind cover and sniping every once in a while. *Avoid hiding frequently since this weapon fires rounds that pass through solid objects. *Rocket jump to try to avoid its wall-break shots. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *It may look like a typical primary weapon, but do not be fooled since it fires wall break weapons that does not lose powers when shot through succeeding objects. *It may look like a standard carbine, but be wary of its hidden ability = Wall Break. *Wait until they reload, and then strike. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. Firing Sound *Emperor's Servants's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This weapon features the .50-cal rounds, which allows wall-break ability. *This is one of the carbines that are wall-break weapons. *This is one of the few weapons that has the front grip. *Despite having the word "carbine" in the name, it appears to be a rifle. *Contrary to popular belief, this weapon is not a reskin of most weapons. *Its efficiency system was updated in the 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Stab Category:Themed